A Miracle of Life
by Core of Imagination
Summary: Kiseki Seikatsu, a 17 year old teen who is considered a misfit among society after he lost his parents at the age of 4. People had never shown any care or love towards him during his life as an orphan. Now, after being killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare, its time to begin a new game. Shall he embrace his newfound heritage as a miracle of life or as an abomination?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD. If I did then I would have made Issei more of a badass. **

**Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic so if it sucks then just tell me in the reviews on how to improve the story.  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

What is the spawn of an Angel and Devil called? An abomination, an existence that shouldn't live in this world, or a being that defies the teaching of God. Normally this shouldn't ever be possible because God would prevent an angel from consummating with a devil by causing the angel to fall. However, this is no longer possible as God had died in the Great War, a war waged between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, along with the Maous of the seven sins. This information was kept secret from all but the Seraphs and the new Maous.

Although Seraph Michael had taken charge of the Heavens for God, he wasn't as omnipotent as God was. The Seraph who had taken the place of God wasn't able to keep a watchful eye over every angel due to his research to replicate the Evil Piece system used by devils. This lack of supervision, however, is what caused the impossible to happen, it allowed some Angels to commit acts against god without falling.

During that timeframe, the unthinkable had happened, an Angel fell in love with a Yōkai-Devil hybrid. They had met on the battlefield during the Great War, enlisted as soldiers against their wills. They had, at first, despised each other like any other Angel or Devil would. That all changed when they had met each other at the cemetery where the bodies of many Angels and Devils lay that fell during the war. At first, the two had shouted insults at each other, which then proceeded in them trying to comfort each other as they exchanged stories about their comrades. They started meeting up more often, using the excuse of paying their respects to the dead in order to see each other. Both of them had fallen so deep in love with each other that the pair had decided to take a chance; they did what no one else thought was possible, a marriage between an Angel and a Devil.

This forbidden love had somehow evaded the eyes of Seraph Michael long enough for them to conceive a child. A child created from the forbidden love of a Yōkai-Devil hybrid and an Angel that was suppose to fall from the graces of Heaven. This child was a miracle of life, an existence that shouldn't exist under ordinary circumstances; this child's name was Kiseki Seikatsu.

* * *

**So what do you think? Want me to continue? Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Broken World

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD. If I did, I would have Issei more of a badass. **

**Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic so if it sucks then just tell me in the reviews on how to improve the story. **

**Kiseki means miracle**

**Shūtai means abomination  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Broken World**

* * *

**Somewhere in the suburban area of Japan **

It was considered a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright; there were rarely any clouds that covered the blue of the sky, and the energetic squeals and shouts of children were heard around the town. However, the weather only helped further annoy a certain Yōkai-Devil as he was trying to figure out what was wrong with his son. It wasn't that his son was fatally ill or anything, in fact, his son was healthier than the other children considering how he rarely got sick and had more energy than most.

"Are you okay dear?" asked a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid 30's. She could have been a model should you look at her hourglass figure, flawless pale skin, her abnormally big bust, and her long and slender legs. She had a heart-shaped face that's beauty is enhanced by sapphire blue eyes and silver hair that reached a bit past her shoulders.

The man in question wearily replies "I'm fine my dear Hikari." The man himself was no less than handsome, as he stood strong at 6 ft., an impressive height for one of Japanese descent. He possessed a roguish face faced along with stark black hair, which naturally had blond tips. His golden hue eyes usually shown bright with mischief but were now dulled and filled with worry. "I'm just worried about our son, I mean we did do what was considered taboo but he doesn't show any signs that he's part Devil and part Angel. The most I can sense from him is that he's a regular human that possesses a Sacred Gear, and I can't even tell if it's a Longinus or not" sighs the man as he sends a weary look full of love and worry towards his child, who was playing with the other children at the playground.

"You are quite right Kurai dear. I don't understand why he doesn't have the aura of either an Angel or a Devil considering his heritage. It's almost as if our genetics as an Angel and Devil had cancelled each other out, or it could be his Sacred Gear that's hiding his heritage," Hikari suggested as she too also stares at their child with worry.

"I think it's his Sacred Gear that hiding his heritage, considering Kiseki would have shown signs of being a Yōkai." Kurai sighs. "Whatever, we should be rejoicing that we're allowed to have a son! Come on, let's go, we should live our life as a happy family for our boy instead of being worried sick on something that isn't life threatening!" Kurai shouted, and proceeded to take his wife by her hand and began to run towards 4-year old Kiseki. "Hey Ki-tan, want to go get some ice cream with me and your mother?"

"Can we Otōsan!?" shouts the child as he hops up and down waiting for the confirmations that they were indeed going to get some delicious ice cream.

Kurai chuckles at his son's reaction; "Hahaha, sure thing son, come and I'll race you there. On your marks, get ready, go!"

Hikari could only look at the fleeting figures of her husband and son with a smile as she sighs "Boys…" as she jogged along to catch up with her family, praying to God that they could stay this way forever.

* * *

**In a house somewhere in the suburban area of Japan (Kurai's POV)**

"OOotōsan that's no fair!" Kiseki whines. I watch as my character, Link, unleashes his charge attack and sends Pikachu flying off the screen, winning me the game.

I laugh at Kiseki's childishness "Hahahaha, you should try to learn how to dodge if you want to beat me in super smash bros melee kiddo." DDIIINNNGGG DOONNNGG. "Hey Kiseki, go help Okāsan with dinner, I'll get the door." I watched as he runs down the hallway, eager to help his Okāsan in any way possible. I chuckle at how much Kiseki adores his mother as I walk up and open the door to say a simple greeting, "Hello, how can I hel…" but that's as far as I get before I find myself getting pelted by light bullets and collapsing to the ground as the sound of gunshots fills the house. My vision is hazy, and all I see is the hazy figure of the people at the front of the house. "The damn Church found us!" I bitterly thought as I see the blurry shape the cross on their uniforms.

"We're here for the abomination, now where is he you filthy devil!" demands one of the exorcists. I could barely hear him due to loss of blood.

I had to buy time in order to charge up a blast of foxfire so I muttered, "come closer and I'll tell you." The exorcist was wary and approached me slowly like I had predicted, that bought me the time to gather enough strength for one final blast of foxfire."You'll never get him," those were the last words I was able to mutter before I launched the blast of demonic fire in a kamikaze attempt. I look in regret, as I wasn't to get them all as some of them extinguished the fire with holy water. "I'm sorry Hikari, it seems like we won't be able to live as a happy family after all," I thought in regret as the poisoning of the light bullet finally took its toll and darkness took over my vision.

* * *

**Hikari's POV **

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Blue flames suddenly flooded the hallway that lead up to the front door. "H-He can't have d-died, he promised." Tears threaten to fall, however, she realized. "No, now's not the time to cry, I've got to hide our child," I thought and immediately picked up Kiseki and ran towards the entrance of a hidden room in the house.

"O- Okāsan, what were those noises? W-what happened to Otōsan?" Kiseki asked worried, as his eyes started to tear up.

"Ki-tan, I need you to promise me something." I state as I fumble around for the hidden panel, which would open up the doors to the hidden room. Kurai had decided to build a secret room to hide in, just in case of an emergency.

"O- Okāsan, w-what's g-going on, what do I have to promise you?" Kiseki cried out as his face scrunched up in confusion trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Found it," I thought as I pulled the hidden door handle. "Please Ki-tan, I need you to be brave and hide in here until the bad men are gone, okay? Please live for me and your father," I begged as tears start streaming down my face.

I didn't have time to hear his answer as I heard the voices of the exorcists down the hall. "Where are is brat and the heathen!"

I quickly shoved Kiseki into the hidden room and shut the door, and turned around to see the shadow of an exorcist in the hallway. He shouted out. "I found the heathen Kokabiel-sama."

* * *

**Kiseki POV**

I don't understand, what happened to Otōsan, why was Okāsan crying and telling me to live for them? Tears were dripping down my face as I looked at the door that separated me from my mother and the 'bad men'. I hear the muffled voices of a middle age man shouting at mom "Where is the abomination you filthy heathen, tell me and the heavens may forgive you for your sins!"

I hear the muffled voice of Okāsan, why did it sound like she was in pain? "AAAGGGHH! I'll never tell you. You monster!" Okāsan is facing a monster, I thought terrified. I look for something, anything that could allow me to see what's happening on the other side of this door.

My hand passes over a certain part of the door, and I see that there's something that'll slide open. The sight that welcomed my eyes made me want to puke as I saw my mother was missing her legs. I could only look in horror as the monster in front of Okāsan held her missing legs in his hands only to crush them with a sickening CRUNCHH! I couldn't hold my stomach anymore and puked. The next sight was even worse as the monster decided that he's loss amusement in torturing her and crushed my Okāsan's head. I looked in horror as Okāsan's skull broke into multiple pieces; her eyeballs fell and rolled on the ground, and pieces of her brain flew everywhere covering the walls and floor. I only stared as my Okāsan's head started to gush blood everywhere causing a downpour of blood in the room. I didn't even blink when blood had hit my right eye; it stung, but it didn't hurt as much as my heart. I looked and saw my world, my family, and my loved ones die right in front of my eyes**.**

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Have you found the abomination yet?" asked Kokabiel.

"No we haven't Kokabiel-sama, there doesn't seem to be any other angelic or demonic auras around the area other than us." Stated one of the exorcists.

Kokabiel muttered. "They must have hidden the brat somewhere else then, clever little heretics."

"Why are we hunting down this child again Kokabiel-sama?" questioned a curious exorcist.

"Foolish exorcists, they still don't understand that God is dead, I really just want the boy for his potential, seeing how the combination of an Angel and a Devil would make the ultimate pawn in starting another Great War!" Kokabiel thought.

"We are doing it for our savior. God would surely reward us for killing the abomination that is the spawn of an Angel and a Devil. After killing this disgusting disgrace against God, I would surely be forgiven and rise back up to the Heavens!" Kokabiel stated. "The church asked for my help in trying to eliminate this problem after all. Now do your job and burn this house down and search for the abomination." Kokabiel darkly demanded.

The collective group of exorcist yelled in unison. "YES KOKABIEL-SAMA!" The group proceeded to coat everything in gasoline in order to burn any survivors and evidence that they were in the house.

Back in the hidden room, Kiseki broke out of his traumatized state as he remembers the final words his mother had left him before she died, "_Please live for me and your father_." His will to live strengthened by his Okāsan's last words guided him to the door that would lead into the gardens. Kiseki quietly opened the hidden door while the exorcist were pouring gasoline in the house and hastily climbed over the wooden fence for his escape into the night.

* * *

**Time skip [3****rd**** person POV]**

A week or so after the Kiseki had witnessed the murder of his parents, the police found Kiseki on the streets. He was incredibly frail and pale for he had starved for a week while drinking water from a public water fountain. The police tried getting him to talk about where his parents were and why he was on the streets. The only answer that he gave them was "Monsters. Monsters came and killed my parents." The voice in which he had stated that fact was emotionless, it sounded as if somebody had ripped every ounce of happiness and joy right out of his body.

When the police had pulled up pictures of the boy that Kiseki claimed to be, they had to do blood tests in order to see whether or not they were actually the same person as Kiseki's appearance had changed drastically. The photo the police had found showed a boy whose sapphire blue eyes were full of joy and had a smile that could melt anyone's heart. The youngster also had stark black hair that seemed fluffy to the touch. The boy they had found, however, was completely different as his eyes had loss the vibrant life they had before and looked as if they held no soul.

His eyes had also changed colors, his left eye loss the vibrant shade of sapphire blue that they once held and now looked like a dull cobalt color, while his right eye changed from the same sapphire blue to a golden hue. His hair was now stark white with some black on the tip of his hair. Doctors had told him that the blood that had landed in his right eye caused his different colored eye, for he had neglected to wipe off the blood for 2 days after the incident. The reason his hair color was now white was caused by the trauma of watching his mother die right in front of his eye; however, they couldn't explain the black tips of his hair.

The police had managed to get Kiseki to talk about the incident and where it had happened. They immediately went to investigate the scene only to find a pile of burnt wood. The fire that had ravaged the house had scorched everything beyond recognition, so they weren't able to find the bodies of Kiseki's parents or evidence that would lead them to the murderer.

When the investigation was over, they sent Kiseki to a nearby orphanage after breaking the bad news about his parent's bodies.

* * *

**Time Skip Current Time [Kiseki POV] **

"Ewww, get away from me you freak!"

"I bet that your parents abandoned you, I mean who would want a freak like you in their family?"

"You aren't any Kiseki you're more of a Shūtai you freak,"

"Well now Shūtai, hand over your homework or you're going get a beating!"

Hatred for being different and disgust for looking different, that's all I see in the eyes of the people who stare at me. When did this start, I ask myself? Ah yes, it all started during my first year in the orphanage, when all the kids looked at me strangely because of my eyes and my hair. Ever since then, they just teased me about dying my hair when I never did, or for putting on a contact to look cool even though I don't even own contacts. Then, it got even worse for my second year. When I started to get better grades than most others in my classes, I had to start fighting in order to keep my assignments. People see me as a delinquent that dyed his hair and wears a colored contact to look cool. They see me as a monster that tries to get into a fight. They even all me Shūtai as a reminder that I'm not normal, that I'm different.

I became a closet gamer in order to avoid contact with the outside world. Honestly, who would face this broken reality of mine? Everything, I've ever loved had died that fateful night 13 years ago. I would rather try and escape this hateful reality by immersing myself in digital wonderland, where I'm free and loved by most.

But now maybe that'll change, since I'm moving out of the orphanage to attend Kuoh Academy. Can I find it? Can I find a change to my life where I'm not looked at with hatred or disgust? Maybe, just maybe I can finally find happiness in this broken world of mine.

* * *

**So what you think? Like the plot so far? Leave a review. **

**Also I'm looking for help with editing so if anyone's willing to help me edit my stories, please don't hesitate to pm me about it.**

**Another thing, if you want me to make a character bio then ask for a character bio in the reviews. **

**Thank you so much for reading this fic, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD. If I did, I would have Issei more of a badass. **

**Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic so if it sucks then just tell me in the reviews on how to improve the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Start of a Beginning**

* * *

**Kiseki POV **

The trip to my new house was, to say either boring or depressing since my taxi driver was one of the people from my old town who despised me. I was taking the last of my belongings onto the taxi to my new house since I already gotten most of my belongings sent to my new address. The taxi driver, Mike or whatever his name was, demanded me to sit in the back seat while glaring at me with hateful eyes. I guessed that the hate in his eyes is natural, as I was known as the Silver Demon in this town.

I received the name silver demon when I had taken down one of the town's most dangerous gang by myself. I had apparently beaten up one of their members in self-defense when he tried to rob me, which in turn had caused me to get constantly harassed by gang members whenever I went out to buy new games. I won't lie and say I came out unscathed; I gained multiple scars because I wasn't careful enough. Thankfully, the gangs in this town are the kinds that rarely used firearms, so a bit of dirty fighting and wit were enough to keep me alive during these fights. Eventually, I got fed up with the harassment and went straight to the source to try and end it. Long story short, I had taken down multiple members of the group including their leader, only to be founded by the police while holding the disfigured boss. According to the rumors, my white hair shined like silver in contrast to the blood that had covered my body. The beaten disfigured bodies of the gang members lied on the ground around me, making the scene look as if I had brutally murdered them.

After that incident, people had started to look at me in fear in addition to the look of disgust and hate. Other mobs had started to target me in order to get the fame and title of being the slayer of the silver demon. Honestly, I didn't care about the fights, as those were the only things that kept my body in shape. The fear in their eyes, however, made me feel emptier on the inside. I guess I've longed for the feeling of companionship or love; those were taken from me that one fateful night.

"We're here, "snarls the driver, "Get out of my car and never come back to our town you damn monster!" Those words filled with hate snapped me out my daze, and I looked back at the driver with emotionless eyes. I nodded my head in silent thanks and got out of the car. I hear the immediate speeding of said car behind me as I walk towards my new home.

My new apartment wasn't anything spectacular, but it was I all I was able to afford with the money I had saved up from the part-time jobs that would actually hire me. My room wasn't all that big, only having a living room/kitchen and a single bedroom. I look around the bare apartment as the furniture was still packed in the boxes.

"Meh, might as well set up my game room." I mumbled to myself as I walk towards what looks like the closet of my bedroom, only to open the door to find a decently sized room filled with boxes that contained different game systems, games, computers, and monitors. Unpacking took a while, but I was able to set up all of my consoles to create my game room. Portable systems and laptops were charging on a coffee table while my consoles and desktops were hooked up to a separate monitor. This gaming paradise took me 12 years to make as I saved up money to get every type of gaming system in order to keep me distracted from the hate and disgust I got back at home. I had to pay extra to enlarge the space of this closet so it could fit all of the technology.

I sat on to my chair located in the center of the room and spun to face the monitor that was connected to my PS2. "Finally, time to try out the original persona 3 game that took me years to find!" I am a huge fan of RPG's ever since I've played my first final fantasy. I found myself attracted to games such as fire emblem, the persona series, borderlands, and other types of games that implemented an RPG factor. "Hmm, I've got a week 'till school starts. Time to do a gaming marathon!" I excitedly thought myself as I start up my PS2.

* * *

**One-Week Time Skip [Kiseki POV] **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE…. **

"Ughhh…" I groaned as my hand slowly moves towards my phone to turn off my alarm. I stood up awake and refreshed as I had passed out 5 days into my gaming marathon, spending the entirety of the last two days sleeping.

I looked at the digital clock on my phone. "What time is it… wait, it's 7:00!" I shouted as I realized that I had somehow slept through my alarm clock as it rang for a good hour or so since it was set to 5:40. "I'M LAATTTEEE!" I mentally screamed as I rushed to get dressed in the standard Kuoh uniform, although I didn't wear the ribbon and left my blazer unbuttoned showing my black undershirt. I hastily rush out of my apartment and dashed as fast as I could to get to school.

"No no no, I'm not going to show up to school late and make myself seem as if I'm a delinquent again." I thought as I dashed towards the front of the school. Kuoh Academy entered my sights as I rushed towards it, and I noticed the school gates, that were standing tall at what looked to be 8 Ft., were closed shut.

"Damn, looks like I'll have to climb the fence to get into the school," I muttered to myself as I started to speed up. As soon as I reached the gates, I jumped up towards one of the brick walls and kicked it with all my might to launch myself to gain some more height. I reached out with my hand, attempting to grab on to the top of the gates, but I felt something sharp graze my hand before my fingers latched themselves on to the top of the fence. I felt warm blood trickling from my hand down to my forearm as I looked up to see that THERE WERE FUCKING SPIKES ON TOP OF THE DAMN FENCE! I proceed to look around and notice that the brick walls also had decorative spikes on them as well. I must have overlooked them when I had started to think of a plan to climb over the fence.

Sweat formed all over my body as I pulled myself upwards, doing my best to avoid the ornament spikes that decorated the top of the gate as one slip could cause me to get impaled. My injured hand slipped when I tried lowering myself over the other side of the fence.

The impact didn't hurt me too badly, but boy, did it sting. "Owwww," I groaned as I attempted to get back up.

"What are you doing!?" I turn my head towards the direction of the voice to see a teen that seemed to be around my age. He had spiky blond hair and was wearing the undershirt of the Kuoh uniform with the sleeves folded up. "Man, are you crazy, climbing over a spiked 8 ft. gate!" he reprimanded as he grabbed my hand that wasn't bleeding.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be late on the first day of school. I'm Kiseki, the new transfer student."

"Oh, so you're the new student I heard about. My names Genshirou Saji, and I'm secretary of the student council," Saji proudly stated. "Oh yeah, I'll need you to follow me to meet Kaichou. She'll be the one to give you your class schedule and a lecture on how you could have killed yourself by climbing over the school gates."

"Great, first day of school and I'm already going to get a lecture on my behavior…" I mutter as I followed Saji into the school. I guess all my efforts on making to school on time were in vain as we passed multiple classes that seemed to be in the middle of a lesson.

"We're here," Saji announced as we approached a door with the words "student council" embodied on to the front. "Kaichou, I've got the transfer student."

* * *

**Student Council Room [3****rd**** person POV] **

A teen was sitting in the middle of the room reading a novel. The bespectacled young women possessed a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut, and violet eyes. She heard the voice of her recently reincarnated pawn, Genshirou Saji, calling to her as he informs her that the transfer student was with him. She was expecting him as she had seen his stunt outside as the windows of the student council room displayed the front of the school. This view allowed them to find out who was late for class. She turned to face them and introduced herself, " Hello, my name is Shitori Souna, and I am the president of the student council. I hope you don't plan to continue this type of behavior Seikatsu-san; I personally don't want to see a fellow student impaled on the front gates of the school."

"You saw that, huh," Kiseki replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I woke up late and hoped that would be able to make it for class." Kiseki started to fidget slightly under Souna's stern gaze. "I promise that I'll make to class on time from now on."

Souna accepted his apology and promise as she walked up to him and handed him a slip of paper. "This is your class schedule, I hope you enjoy your first day here at Kuoh Academy, Seikatsu-san."

"Thanks, I will" Kiseki replied as he walked out the door, heading towards his class.

A figure walked out from the shadow of the corner of the room and asked, "What are your first impressions of him Kaichou?" The figure reveals itself to be yet another young bespectacled woman, although with long straight black hair that reached her knees with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes that was light brown in the right eye and violet in the other.

"I don't know what to make of him Tsubaki," Souna replied while her face scrunches up in confusion. "His presence seems to be that of an Angel or a Devil, but his aura radiates that of a regular human with a Sacred Gear. However, I can't even tell for certain that he does possess a Sacred Gear, let alone tell which one he possesses. We'll just have to wait and see whether or not he has potential." Souna concluded as she went back to her novel.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kuoh Academy [Kiseki POV] **

"I should have asked for a guide," I sigh as I continue to wander around the school looking for my classes. I suddenly felt somebody's gaze directed at my back. I turn around to look at the source of the heated gaze to meet clear blue eyes that belonged to a teenager with distinctive red hair. The look she gave me though disturbed me, seemed to be looking at me as if I were an object that interested her, something that she wanted to add to her collection. I immediately started walking faster, wanting to get away from those piercing eyes.

I finally reach my classroom after searching around the school for a while. I knock on the door before opening the door only to see the teacher and the rest of the class staring at me. I awkwardly introduced myself, "Sorry for interrupting sensei, but I'm the new transfer student, Seikatsu Kiseki."

"Care to explain why you're so late Seikatsu-san?" The teacher asked, clearly irritated.

"Well, I kinda overslept… I promise not to do it again." I replied timidly while scratching the back of my head.

"Well, hopefully you don't, now go take a seat next to Toujou-san so we can resume our lesson." The sound of protests from multiple people rang throughout the classroom, although most of the groans were from males. I look around to find the hand of the person in question sitting in the middle of the room. As I walk towards the raised hand, I hear the whispers of the other students around me.

"Man, he's so lucky, being able to sit next to our school mascot." So I'm sitting next to the school mascot, huh?

"Do you think he's emo?" Hey, that's pretty rude, I only cover my right eye with my bangs so people wouldn't tease me about my heterochromatic eyes.

"How did he get his hair to be that shade of white with those black tips?" Trauma can do things to your hair.

I approach my seat and look to the desk on my right to introduce myself. "Hey there, my name's Seikatsu Kiseki, it's nice to meet you."

"…. Toujou Koneko..." She replies. I seemed to have gotten a seat next to the school mascot of few words. I had to admit, she did look cute with her petite figure, with white hair that sported black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her head, and hazel eyes.

Class went by without any interruption and eventually, the bell rang, signifying the end of class. I sigh as I got up and hastily walked towards the exit only to find a pretty girl who was dressed in a different school uniform. I walked by, thinking that she was waiting for someone else, but to my surprise she grabbed my blazer and blushed as she asked me something I didn't think I would hear from any girl. "Kiseki Seikatsu, my name's Amano Yūma. I like you, would you go out with me!"

"…What?"

"I-I' have admired you ever since you took down that gang, and ever since then I've been attracted to you."

I stood there in shock, blushing as I tried to register what I just heard. A pretty girl, who was apparently from the town that loathed me, just asked me out because her admiration turned into some kind of love after observing me for a while. This whole situation seemed awfully suspicious as I look into her eyes trying to find any form of deceit. I'm pretty good at identifying a person's true feelings by looking them in the eye, and from what I could see from this girls eyes is that parts of her statement were false, but the part about wanting to go out with me was genuinely true. I knew that I shouldn't accept this suspicious request, but my longing for someone to make me feel as if I wasn't outcast made me make a decision that would permanently change my life forever.

So I said with a smile, "Yes, I'll go out with you Amano Yūma."

* * *

**So what you think? Anything I could do to improve the story? Leave a review.**

**Also I'm looking for Beta readers to help me edit my stories. PM me if you want to help. **

**Character bio will be included in the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading this fic, I really appreciate it. **


End file.
